totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Families
This is a list that focuses on the known relatives of all the characters. Alejandro Alejandro lives with his parents and two older brothers. He mentioned that his mother is a devout Christian, and thus, he refused to antagonize Hannah, fearing what she'd think of him. Alfred Alfred lives with his parents and younger siblings, including a younger sister who is a big fan of the show. He adores his family. His father's a mechanic, who taught him quite a bit about cars. Anita Anita lives with her parents, an only child. Arthur Arthur's parents are both lawyers, and he has four sisters, all very feminine and cluster his life with girly things from Twilight to My Little Pony. Belinda Belinda is an only child who lives with her parents. Beth Beth lives with her parents in a farm. She also has a pet pig named Big Bertha. Bridgette Bridgette lives with her mother; her father died when she was very young in an accident. After TDI, her mother met and fell in love with Trent's father, so she'll soon have a step-dad and a stepbrother. Carol Carol lives with her parents, who are both police officers. Clive Clive lives with his parents and his little sister. In fact, it was his little sister who entered him in the show, hoping that he'll stop being depressed afterwards. Chris Chris' parents are unknown, but many believe he was very stupid, dumb,weird, and was a poop head as a kid! Chef Hatchet Chef's family is unknown, and many wonder if his mom is around to see him dress like he does. He has accidentally revealed that his mom had to hold his hand to his prom. Cody Cody is an only child, and his parents are both very doting and spoil him. Colin Colin lives with his parents and has a younger sister who hates to be around him. Courtney Courtney lives with her parents. It seems that she got her obsession with perfection and success from them. They are very unforgiving of failure, giving Courtney a hard time for her elimination during TDI. They don't approve of their daughter's relationship with Duncan. Crystal Crystal's parents are part of her inspiration for her love of marriage, as they have been married for a long time. Daisy Daisy has four brothers, which is where she gets her tomboy side. She and them, except her oldest brother who has moved out, live with their parents. Dawn Dawn's parents and her two siblings, who aren't anything like her, are at their home nearby the stadium. DJ DJ lives with his mother, whom seem to be very close, mentioning her on a regular basis and saying hello to her in the confessionals, and often wondering what she'd think of him when she's in a compromising or embarrassing situation. Apparently she's also very tough, since DJ said that she'll do a good job during the Alien VR . Duncan Duncan lives with his parents and three brothers, and he's regularly visited by his parole officer. In TDC, Duncan said that the officer forbid him of going to the school's prom while being under parole. Eva Eva lives with her mother. Unlike her, her mother is very soft and very understanding, trying to calm Eva down when she was angry at her teammates for voting her off, and encouraging her to befriend them instead of seeking revenge. Ezekiel Ezekiel lives with his parents, which both are home economic teachers. After TDI, his parents received a lot of flak for their son's sexist comments, in the form of angry mails, emails and such. They almost lost their job as teachers (since the school board thought that two people who raised an ignorant sexist weren't fit to teach other kids), and they got their car vandalized. However, they managed to keep their jobs. It's unknown if the heat gained from Ezekiel's comments has disappeared or not. During one time Heather was visiting Ezekiel, his dad surprised them making out on Ezekiel's bed, followed by his mom saying that she was glad that they were both still clothed. They both seem to be supportive of her relationship with their son. Geoff Geoff is the oldest of three boys, and tries to teach his brothers the art of partying. He usually holds parties when his parents are not home, and sometimes when they are. Gwen Gwen lives with her mother and her little brother. She explained to Bridgette that her father ran off with a waitress when she was young. Hannah Hannah lives with her parents, all church-goers and great participants in her community, which they feel like is part of their extended family. Harold Harold lives with his parents, a older brother and a younger sister. His parents don't approve of his relationship with Leshawna. Heather Heather lives with her parents and at least two little siblings. Heather claims that Damian, one of her little siblings, is a real terror, since he's constantly pulling pranks on her. However, it seems that he does this in retaliation of her becoming cruel. In TDC, he sent Ezekiel a picture of Heather in her tween years (in which she was fat, wore braces and her face was covered in pimples) and a message wishing him to change her. Ezekiel later talked about this with Heather, and convinced her that her brother still loved her, just wanted her to stop being so mean and cruel. It is unknown how any of her family feels about her relationship with Ezekiel as of now. Howard Howard was raised by his parents with four sisters, and because of this, he is very doting towards women, which is why he's always so friendly and forward and considers himself a ladies' man. Izzy Izzy lives with her parents, but just how much they are like her is a mystery, though it is highly believed they aren't anywhere as wild as her. She also has a sister about Rodney's age who she wants to introduce to him. She claims to own a snake that apparently isn't poisonous or can't eat a man whole. Jasmine Jasmine lives with her parents, and she is an only child, unlike her best friend Leshawna. Joel Joel lives with his parents, an only child. He pretty much lives in the garage. Justin Justin was a test-tube baby for his parents who wanted the perfect child, and they have encouraged him to pursue his career as a male model. Katie Katie lives with her parents. When Sadie's parents moved to Twig Harbour, they suggested that she could befriend Sadie upon seeing her. This resulted in the two of them becoming best friends. Leshawna Leshawna lives with her parents and four little siblings. From all signs, they seem to be very naughty, and she usually has to take care of them whenever their parents are absent. Unlike Harold's parents, hers approved of her relationship with Harold, until a change of heart during Total Drama Battlegrounds. Lindsay Lindsay lives with her parents, and has an older sister. Her father is very emotionally abusive and dismissive towards her, giving her incredibly shallow advice, such as saying that the best thing she could do is to find a man that can take care of her, or exploit her body to make money (take that as you will), and openly laughing at her when she expressed her desire to attend college. However, Lindsay seems to be unaware of this, and often misinterprets the meaning behind such words. Mandy Mandy lives with her parents, two older siblings and one younger. She also has many pets: four rats(named Death, War, Famine and Snowflake), a snake (named Devour), a chameleon, a ferret and a raccoon. She brought the rats and the snake to the show. Noah Noah lives with his parents, eight older siblings, and a golden Labrador retriever named Fortune whom he's very fond of. He's commented that, during morning and night, it's impossible to go to the bathroom, since it's constantly occupied by his sisters. Noah sometimes feels that his parents don't love him as much as the rest of his siblings, which was why he put such an offensive distance between him and his teammates in TDI and the beginning of TDC. He also has to deal with his siblings teasing him about his "kiss" with Cody. Owen Owen is the youngest of three boys, and lives with his parents; all of them are large like him more or less. Rodney Rodney lives with his parents and four older siblings (William, Francis, Zoey, and Louis). He actually helps them with school and homework. They all love him and are proud of him. Sadie Sadie lives with her parents and sister. When they moved to Twig Harbour, they suggested that she could befriend Katie, their neighbors' daughter. We all know how it resulted. Sakaki Sakaki lives with her parents and three siblings. She has three cats named Toyo, Ochaka, and Yagura. Sandra She lives with her father, who is very rich and has remarried several times. Sandra also has two brothers, one biological and one a stepbrother. Sebastian Sebastian lives with his mother, and his parents are divorced. He has two younger siblings as well. Sierra Sierra lives with her mother, who has a crush on the show's host. She can be just as much of a crazy fan/stalker as Sierra can be. Trent Trent lives with his father. After TDI, his father started to date Bridgette's mother, and they plan to marry, so Trent soon will have a step-mom and a stepsister. Tyler Tyler lives with his father and two sisters. His mom divorced from his dad when he was still a kid, and left to never come back. After TDI, she did come back, only to berate his ex-husband for letting Tyler to humiliate himself on TV, and got her son banned from all sport teams at school. When TDC ended and Tyler went home, he had the strength to tell his estranged mother to get out of his life. Valerie Valerie lives with her mother, her parents divorced. She has three older siblings, all step siblings, but all of them have moved out of the house since. Xander Xander lives with his parents and two younger sisters. Though he does stay away from the house a lot, he still considers home a welcome place. Yoshi Yoshi lives with his parents and a younger sister. Zachary Zachary lives with his parents and three siblings, all younger than him. Related Pages *List of Characters' Full Names *List of Contestants Category:Interactions Category:Characters